


Quadruple Drabble: All Of Time And Space (Follow Me).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Podfic Available, Quadruple Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never want to come back to this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadruple Drabble: All Of Time And Space (Follow Me).

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://james.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**james**](http://james.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Doctor Who/Vorkosigan Saga, any Doctor & any, three years as a companion_, as part of Crossover day on fic_promptly's contest week.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Podfic by [](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**via_ostiense**](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/) is [available here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/351340.html) and [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-of-time-and-space-follow-me). :D

The Doctor says, "I can bring you back the millisecond after we leave. It'd be like you'd never been gone." They are still wiping their clothing clean of the dust and the detritus, and Kareen looks at the chaos around them and says, "I never want to come back to this."

They divert long enough to collect Gregor from Armsman Esterhazy, and then they're off. All of space and time, at her feet. She wonders if this is what Serg had felt like every day of his life.

\---

Kareen chooses historical Earth for their first trip, because she's had dreams of seeing old Paris and walking its famed streets. She'd wanted to hear the French, breathe the language with the air, and grin in delight at the open displays of romance.

The Doctor finds them a nice, convenient political scandal, and Kareen thinks it rather boring. No one had even threatened to kill her. Earthlings are hopeless at this.

Gregor runs giddily around the TARDIS for ten minutes straight afterwards, and he's nothing like Serg.

\---

Gregor holds her hand shyly as they meet their first alien family. "Manners," she murmurs to him, and Gregor smiles obediently and introduces himself, and then he and the three alien children run off to play together, and then they all sit down for dinner, and nothing terrible happens at all.

\---

The Doctor was still making noises about _time machine_ and _you can go back any time you like, you know_. Not, he was quick to mention, that he wanted them gone. But it was an option, and he wanted that to be clear.

When Gregor trips over his feet one morning as they walk out onto a new planet and then he pushes himself back up again and he's two heads taller than he was when they left, Kareen looks at the Doctor and says dryly, "still think we can go back an hour later?"

\---

They celebrate Gregor's eighth birthday inside a star storm after the Doctor putters around with something for a day and a half and declares that Gregor is physically an eight year old child, happy birthday, congratulations. It's how they've celebrated his sixth and his seventh, and Gregor doesn't remember Barrayar anymore. It's buried beneath hundreds of memories of other planets, other adventures, other people.

They start over on a world far away from home and Kareen never regrets it.


End file.
